Talk:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
Discussion Is it a bit early to introduce this page? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kinda, yeah.--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Should it be deleted, there are sources that it exsists but still not quite sure. It has been confirmed to exist so it should stay Square Enix tweeted about it It's on SE's like up for E3 And the voice actor for Jiminy Cricket wrote about it on his website. Kaiserlome 00:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Kaiserlome That is true, but there was a discussion about this, and on the IRC. Well, if it's real, there's no use to deleting it... :Eh, I'd let an admin decide if the article is worth keeping. However, like Neutra said here: suddenly creating the page with a lot of information to add might be a problem. Especially with conflicting edits. -_---''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One-Winged Angel 17:23 June 9, 2010 - Why should R:c and c merge when Re:CoM is separate from CoM? Yeah instead of merging why not make a seprate articles like Com and RE:Com instead of a merge one? --Cococrash11 01:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 For those who need third-party confirmation, Game Informer has it listed as confirmed to appear at E3 as well, so we'll probably hear a lot more during that week. Let's keep the articles separate for now, see what comes out during E3, and fix anything that needs it after we get more official info. Does that sound reasonable? 03:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww, it's in DS. I was hoping it would be in PSP. So does this mean it has the same graphics as Days?—WingBlade One could assume that there will be minor improvements to the graphics, but the gameplay graphics will still look like a PS1 on steroids and the cutscenes will be equal to PS2 quality cutscenes.--Pkthis 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought - you know what they might do with it being on the DS? They could have it as a package with Mobile, since the two games work together on the phone. Kind of like FFIV DS with Whyt.Glorious CHAOS! 21:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well looking back, I recall new super Mario bros wii being released long after the ds version. They never ended up merging. Since recoded is basically a remake, it deserves it's own page as recoded - Re: Coded, not just a late release for a different platform. --Lordrogersmith6485 00:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Re:COM has it's own page, also a remake. If that has it's own page, this has it's own page. The Yoshiman 97 00:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::New Super Mario Bros. Wii was a completely separate game from New Super Mario Bros. for DS from the beginning, not a remake. Anyway, we still have to see whether this is a remake or a straight port. Odds are there will be some differences, but we'll just have to wait until we get the news from E3. Right now we simply don't know. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :...you know, it's really hard to define a "trend" with only one entry.Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit War=Protection Can someone protect this page so we don't end having a edit war all day?--'NinjaSheik' 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. Someone still needs to update the main page. The Yoshiman 97 17:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Page is now protected until next week. The main page will be updated when we have more info other than "it exists!" 17:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, but shouldn't it at least have a message that it's been announced by Square, or at least showing up for E3? The Yoshiman 97 17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis Look, guys, I know the new version of the synopsis "sounded better". You want to know why? Because you copy-pasted it from Square's announcement. That is infringement, and it's not allowed. You can draft up a better synopsis on this talk page, if you want, but NO COPYING.Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :OMG, I thought that was made from scratch! Updates So heres some updates that i whis from this game: -Better Graphics(they are alright in the orginal version.) -More Cutscenes -More ablities(if the game even has them.) -Some extras -TO EUROPE TOO(Re:CoM should have come too.) -NOT for DS(DS Sucks.) Well i guess thats all...--P456 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Remakes and other Titles? Should'nt this be put in that section? 20:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 21:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Its a remake of coded. 10:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It says a north american remake of kingdom hearts coded for the D.S. 18:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :That was a mistake, then. I've fixed it.Glorious CHAOS! 00:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New Images? :Where did you find those? --Lordrogersmith6485 19:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) He was talking to the guy who then took his comment off, not to you. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :However, I don't believe these are pictures from Re:coded, but from a demo build SE made for the 3DS, completely separate from Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would there be a Twilight Thorn in Traverse Town? Why would these be on the 3DS, when Nomura and SE specifically said it was for the normal NDS?Glorious CHAOS! 20:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) See, what Vega uploaded is definitely Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, those are images for the KH3D Demo. Although, I'm not quite sure if it's one of the 3 Games Nomura confirmed or simply a remake. --Lordrogersmith6485 04:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The pages should be merged together because Re:Coded and Coded are pretty much the same game. --SoraDragonCalibur 06:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not merge! Please Don't Tell Me... Okay, so the article says the Re:coded will be released to Japan in Fall of 2010 right? Well that doesn't seem fair!!! First Japan gets the cell phone game, and now they get the DS too?? When does North America get their share of the game???!--KRoNoS 14:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's not surprising at all, the Japanese get the best version of every KH game. Why should that be different with Re:coded? I wouldn't be surprised if there is a BBS Final Mix announced at TGS later this year. --ShardofTruth 14:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That's probably what's gonna happen, considering the fact that America has new features. Japanese people are so greedy.--KRoNoS 15:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOS-3J-y0mU :Oooooh. Shiny. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is getting interesting.--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow those cut scenes are baaaaad, but if they are making them that simple they must be attempting to consolidate the limited memory that comes with the DS cards. Their either adding much more story/extra material or wi-fi features.--XYZ. 00:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude, don't you remember what the cutscenes were for coded? The ones that were more or less the same quality as the ones in the original COM? This is a step up, no question. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't clear, I'm not talking about the fmv's, I'm talking about the dialogs that had 2D renders over 2D backgrounds. The fmv's look pretty much the same between coded and Re:coded, but the in-game dialogs in coded featured the 2D renders over 3D backgrounds. Re:coded has stepped down with the 2D renders over 2D backgrounds.--XYZ. 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that the Re:coded trailer has a different message in it than "their torment has been lessened"? Now it says something different when it flips to where it should be in the original coded version. What does it say? (signed by a guest) It looks like TWEWY and KH fusion! --Pea14733 17:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the message said their hurting will be * unknown word * when you return * unknown word * * unknown word * * unknown word * couldn't understand those words but its likely almost the same as the original message or this as something to do with the KH3D relation? (signed by another guest) Wow! It looks pretty good! Never mind I found what the sentence is "their hurting will be mended when you return to end it" More Scans http://or2.mobi/data/img/1556.jpg New Sora and Mickey renders for the game. Also notice how their names are in a pixely font while the rest of the information is in a regular font? Pretty clever, Square! It was also translated, but not really anything new, especially for people who followed the coded play-throughs. Drawing near to the mysteries that lay deep within the KH series! New mysteries have been found after the hit PS2 game KHII! Will new information be revealed on this new adventure!? Mobile game “KH Coded” will be remade and '''released this Autumn'!'' The hero Sora will have a grand adventure in the mysterious Data World! The mobile game “KH Coded” will receive a power up on the DS! Sora will go on a journey to uncover the mysteries of the data world! What has happened to their travel journal!? There is trouble brewing in the journal in which Jiminy recorded their adventures! Data World Sora The main character Sora has been remade with data to search the data world of Jiminy’s Journal. King Mickey A great king, he is working to uncover the problem with Jiminy’s Journal. A huge adventure in the data world! The king has decided to send data Sora into the data version of Jiminy’s Journal. Discover the mysteries in the data world of Jiminy’s Journal! Many troubling things are happening in the data world of the journal. “Bugs” have come from the computer program and invaded the world! '' What are the “Bug Blocks” that are appearing on the island? Explore the area by destroying the strange patterned “Bug Blocks” and using them as platforms! Destroy heartless! In battle, press one button to release flashy attacks! Just a couple months, and I bet the NA release will be quick behind it. Although I could totally see this released around Christmas over here.--ΧƳƵach. 17:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) More new scans: http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan1.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan2.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan3.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan4.jpg --ΧƳƵach. 18:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New info from Famitsu - Re:Coded is being developed to allow more fans to experience the game, the DS was selected as most people have the hardware. - Another reason for the hardware choice is that Coded was developed with the lack of analog in mind. - The story will be the same as Coded, but aside from the event scenes the game will see many major changes. - The game is targeting more casual gamers, and will have an adjustable difficulty setting like The World Ends With You. - The design concept for Re:Coded includes elements from Coded with Birth by Sleep and Days. - The co-director of Birth by Sleep is supervising the battle planning for the game, while the same team will be handling the map design. - The level up system in the game will be an expansion of the ideas from 358 Days. - There will be multiplayer elements, including avatars which can be unlocked featuring the characters from Birth by Sleep, as well as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. - There will be a secret movie in the game. - Currently 80% complete. --ΧƳƵach. 15:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 80% complete and secret movie! getting better and better! The quote isn't very specific, but I would assume that Kingdom Hearts Mobile will also be included as one of the multiplayer features.--ΧƳƵach. 03:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Lightning? does that mean she will appear in future KH?--SkullBlade. 08:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Negative, just Lightning's accessories. There are also other Final Fantasy characters' accessories like Garland, Warrior of Light, Firion and more. Their accessories are used to customize your avatar, they are not canon appearances.--ΧƳƵach. 18:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_Mobile_Avatars http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Mobile/Items --ΧƳƵach. 19:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey those are the kingdom hearts mobile avatars that doesn't mean those avatar will appear in the game and if so i still think the fact that he mentioned lighting is like a hint she will appear in future KH--SkullBlade. 07:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) graphics the graphics on the cell phone look betterKhruler 22:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) We've only seen a little bit of the gameplay for Re:coded, so you can't really say that yet. Plus, keep in mind this is the DS we're talking about, so the graphics won't be quite as good. --Hyper Zander 10:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually it's A 3DS —DemonicKunai 18:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No, Re:coded is for DS, Kingdom Hearts 3D is for Nintendo 3DS.--ΧƳƵach. 19:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC)